Infanzia
by Jessica Winchester
Summary: "Pues lo hago, maldición y no quiero dejar de hacerlo…" OneShot.


No poseo los personajes de Axis Powers: Hetalia, esos son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, pero la historia del fic si es mia. ;U

* * *

><p>"<em>Ciao! Mi chiamo<em> Felicia Vargas _e tu?_" Dijo la italiana sonriéndole tiernamente a la mayor.

"Isabel Fernández Carriedo" Le sonrió amablemente.

"_Ve~_ El es mi _fratello_" Señalo la menor a su hermano mayor que estaba solitario, sentado en el suelo y comiendo un dulce.

"Donde están sus amigos?" Pregunto la española algo triste.

"_Ve~_ Mi _fratello_ prefiere estar solo" Contesto la castaña y la tomo de la mano. "Te lo presentare!" Corría hacia su hermano. "_Fratello!_" Lloriqueaba de emoción.

"Que quieres?" Dijo su hermano mayor malhumorado, quien al mismo tiempo se giraba para ver que quería.

"_Ve~_ Ella es Isabel, es nueva en el colegio. No te gustaría ser de sus primeros amigos?" Sonreía inocentemente la menor.

"No" Respondió simplemente el mayor de los hermanos.

"_Grazie!_" Abrazaba a su hermano. "Tengo que irme, Elizabeta quiere jugar a los disfraces, _ciao!_" Rompía el abrazo y se marchaba corriendo hacia la húngara, quien ya le tenia listo un disfraz de sirviente para que se lo probara.

"Como te llamas?" Se inclino un poco la española para quedar a su altura. "Me llamo Isabel Fernández Carriedo" Le sonreía la ojiverde.

"Lovino Vargas…" Se cruzaba de brazos. "Escucha, no quiero jugar contigo…"

"Quieres jugar a los disfraces?" Preguntaba emocionada la mayor y se dirigía al ropero más cercano, buscando un disfraz. "Que te parece este…?" Sonrió y saco otro disfraz de sirvienta solo que en color rosado.

"No quiero jugar contigo, niña fea! Déjame solo, quería tomar una siesta" Inflaba sus mejillas y se cruzaba de brazos haciendo uno de sus habituales pucheros.

Dejo caer el disfraz y lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas. "Eres muy malo!" Se dio media vuelta y corrió donde había otras dos niñas de su edad.

***7 años después***

"_Mon ami_, recuerdas como nos conocimos?" Le pregunto su amiga francesa a la ojiverde.

La española se encogió de hombros y sus mejillas se sonrojaron por la vergüenza. "Sí" Murmuro.

"_Kesesese~_ Como no olvidarlo, si Lovino la había hecho llorar ese día. Nada asombroso" Dijo su amiga albina.

"Sí, pero… Lovino ya no es tan malo conmigo!" Trato de defender a su amigo italiano. "Me deja abrazarlo…" Sonrió un poco al recordarlo.

"_Mon amour…_ Esta detrás de ti…" Susurro la francesa.

La española trago saliva y se estremeció por el miedo, se giro para ver al italiano, quien estaba frunciendo el ceño y no inflando sus mejillas como antes acostumbraba.

"Hasta cuando dejaras de hablar de mi? _Maledizione_" Decía molesto.

"H-Hablaba de Felicia, Lovi…"

"No me llames así!" Exclamo, fingiendo molestia. "No se porque nos tuvimos que conocer"

La ojiverde le dio la espalda. "Po que tienes que ser tan malo conmigo?" Se levanto y salió corriendo, sollozando.

"Nada asombroso" Regañaba la alemana. "Te podrías ir de aquí?" Frunció el ceño.

"Es obvio que le has hecho suficiente a Isabel" Dijo la francesa sin molestarse en mirarlo a la cara.

"Deberías ser como tu _bruder_"

"_Oui!_"

"_Silenzio!_ Este no es su problema!" Se daba media vuelta y se marchaba.

***Una semana después***

La española comenzó a seguir los consejos de sus dos mejores amigas y comenzó a evitar al italiano, por lo que, en la opinión de Lovino ya no le importaba, pues estaba acostumbrado a estar solo.

Pero no entendía el por que esta vez era diferente, no entendía por que sus días eran mas tristes sin la presencia de la española, sabiendo que ella podría divertirse mas con sus dos amigas que con el, le molestaba, pero tampoco era como si se hubiera detenido a pensar en ello.

Espero a que la mayoría de los estudiantes se fueran, pues estaba lloviendo y tuvo que soportar que su hermana menor se fuera a casa con el hermano menor de Julchen, la amiga albina de la española.

Las amigas de la ojiverde ya se habían marchado a sus casas y solo quedaba la española, salió del edificio y se sorprendió al aun verla en la escuela.

Lovino casi se golpea mentalmente al darse cuenta de que la ojiverde no llevaba nada para abrigarse puesto o un paraguas en la mano, se trago el poco orgullo que tenia y camino hacia Isabel.

"Por que no trajiste una chamarra o un paraguas? _Idiota_" Trato de fingir molestia en su voz.

La mayor, olvidando fingir indiferencia, se giro rápidamente hacia la voz. "Lovi!" Corrió hacia el y lo abrazo. "Lo siento, pero no creí que llovería" Escondió su cara en el cuello del menor.

"Esta bien, pero suéltame!" Trataba de quitarse a la ojiverde de encima.

Para su mala suerte, la española comenzó a sollozar. "Lovino…" Se separo de el. "…Por que no te agra…?" Cerró su boca al ver que el italiano se quitaba su chamarra y se la ponía sobre los hombros a la española. "Lovi…"

"Escucha esto, por que solo lo diré una vez, no te odio" El italiano miro hacia otra dirección algo avergonzado. "Así que deja de pensar en tonterías de una vez" Se atrevió a mirar a la mayor de nuevo.

"_Gracias_ Lovi!" Lo abrazo de nuevo.

"Si, pero es hora de irnos! Nos vamos a enfermar, _che palle_"

"Oh, cierto!" Rompía el abrazo y le tomaba de la mano. "Vamos a mi casa!"

"No corras, _maledizione!_ Te vas a caer!"

***4 Años después***

"Por favor, no!" Grito la ojiverde con lágrimas en los ojos. "No me dejes" Lo abrazaba como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"Tengo que hacerlo!" Trataba de fingir irritación y abrazaba a la mayor. "Tengo que regresar con mi familia a _Itali_a"

"Quédate" Sollozo la ojiverde.

"_Io…_ Por mas que quiera hacerlo, no puedo" Acariciaba la espalda de la mayor lentamente para tranquilizarla.

"Volverás?" Se separo un poco para verlo a la cara.

"_…Sì_" Prometió el menor.

***3 años después***

La española estacionaba su vehículo en el estacionamiento de la universidad, salió de este y tomo sus libros, cerro la puerta y fue al gran edificio.

Tomo el mapa de las instalaciones que había puesta dentro de una de sus libretas y busco su salón correspondiente, continuo caminando hasta que se estrello contra alguien.

"_Maledizione_, fíjate por donde vas!"

La española miro hacia arriba rápidamente, esa voz, esas malas palabras… "Lovino!" Lo abrazo como solía hacerlo.

"I-Isabel…?" Tardo varios segundos en reaccionar.

Maldición, por supuesto que era ella, a quien podría engañar? La española había crecido mas, su cabello ondulado y castaño que le llagaba a los hombros lo tenia ahora sujeto en una coleta y sus ojos, esos magníficos ojos verdes.

"Por que no me dijiste que habías vuelto?" Rompía el abrazo.

"Por que no quise hacerlo" Mentía el italiano.

Pero nunca le diría que en cuanto supo que en su escuela en Italia habían comenzado a mandar estudiantes de intercambio, fue el primero en alistarse para ir a España de nuevo, tampoco le diría que cuando al fin reunió el valor para visitar a la ojiverde, esta a se había mudado de casa.

"Lovi, no seas malo conmigo!" Le sonreía como ella acostumbraba. "Donde esta Felicia?" Miraba de un lado a otro.

"Se fue a _Germania_ con el _stupido_ macho patatas" Se encogió de hombros al murmurar eso, eso significaba que estaba en España solo.

Tan desesperado estaba por verla? A Isabel Fernández Carriedo?

"Me alegro por eso!" Continuaba sonriendo. "Pero si estas solo tu… Donde te estas hospedando, Lovi?"

"Por el momento en un hotel, hasta que encuentre un departamento… _Che palle_"

"Lovino…" Alzaba la vista para ver al italiano.

Era algo que no podía evitar la española en fijarse que su viejo amigo también había crecido y ahora era más alto que ella, y que se había vuelto más guapo, definitivamente era algo muy difícil de ignorar. "Quieres vivir conmigo? No quiero estar sola y hay lugar para dos personas" Decía con un tono inocente.

La cara del italiano se torno roja como un tomate. "_Cazzo.._." Fue lo único que pudo murmurar.

***4 años después***

Los estudiantes graduados lanzaron sus birretes seguido de un flash por la cámara y no falto que un birrete cayera justo en la cabeza del italiano.

"_Che palle!_ Aprendan a lanzarlos!" Grito molesto, buscando a la española con la mirada. "Isabel?"

"Lovi!" Sintió unos brazos abrazándolo por detrás. "_Felicidades!_"

"S-Suéltame!" Se giro para verla a la cara y tratar de quitarse a la ojiverde. "Ya eres muy grande como para que me abraces de esta manera, _cazzo!_" Inflaba sus mejillas haciendo un puchero.

"No!" Le sonreía la ojiverde. "Vamos a celebrar?" Rompía el abrazo y le tomaba de la mano.

"Como quieras, pero quiero un tomate!" Seguía a la española.

***Horas después***

El italiano y la española llegaron a su departamento y se quitaron sus batas de graduación.

La española fue a la cocina para tomar un tomate, pues aun no tenía mucha hambre, mientras Lovino trataba de abrir una botella de vino.

"_Che palle!_ Esta stupida botella esta hecho para que no la habrán los italianos!" Se quejaba.

La ojiverde comenzó a reírse y le ayudo a abrir la botella. "Entonces que harás ahora, Lovi?" Dejaba de reírse y comenzaba a hablar más seriamente.

"A que te refieres? Beberé vino!" Tomaba una copa y le servía a la ojiverde.

"_Gracias…_" Le dedicaba una sonrisa y tomaba la copa y le daba un sorbo. "Pero me refería a si volverás a Italia? O iras a Alemania a visitar a Felicia?" Miraba hacia la mesa y jugaba con sus manos.

"_Io…_ No lo se…" Se encogía de hombros y le daba un sorbo a la copa. "Buscare un trabajo, sea aquí o en Italia, la verdad no importa" Miraba hacia otra dirección algo avergonzado.

"Ya veo…" Suspiraba y se llevaba la copa de vino con ella para sentarse en el borde de la cama.

"Oye, cerebro de tomate. Te sucede algo?" Alzo la ceja.

La española solo se rio algo nerviosa y negó rápidamente con la cabeza. "No es nada, solo me refería que te extrañaría mucho!" Reía nerviosa y dejaba la copa de vino en el suelo.

"Opino lo mismo…" Suspiro al ultimo y se sentaba a lado de la mayor. "Isabel…" Maldita sea, tenia que decírselo hoy o nunca. "Hay algo que e querido decirte…"

"Uhm?" Se giro para verlo a la cara. "De que se trata?"

"_Io…_ Siempre soy la razón por la que lloras, y no me gusta verte llorar, y espero que no lo hagas cuando te diga esto, por que tampoco es algo que pueda controlar, _m-maledizione!_" Comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

"_T-Ti…Ti a…Ti amo_" Dijo por fin el menor, ahora solo faltaba su respuesta.

"Lovino!" Exclamo la española.

Maldición, nunca lo llamaba por su nombre, maldición, lo había arruinado todo.

"_Mi dispiace!_ O-Olvida todo lo que dije..."

"Yo también te amo" Lo abrazo tan fuerte como se le fue permitido. "Creí que tu no pensabas lo mismo" Escondía su cara en el pecho del italiano.

"Pues lo hago, maldición y no quiero dejar de hacerlo…" Tomaba su rostro entre sus manos para verla a los ojos. "_Ti amo così tanto_" Cerro los ojos y beso a la española.

* * *

><p>Lovino puede ser seme^<br>xd Que les parecio:O?  
>Tengo otro oneshot pero este es EspañaxFem!Romano, pero tal vez lo publique mañana, es que esta muy largo. xD<br>Que les parecio?:O La verdad no se como se me ocurrio, solo comenze a escribir y cuando me di cuenta ya tenia una idea en mente. xD

Reviews?;D  
>Leeran mis demas fics:O?<br>**_Chigiii~!_**


End file.
